


It's Time to Say Goodbye

by beanaboston



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Euthanasia, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanaboston/pseuds/beanaboston
Summary: Spy's cat is getting old, and despite Medic's best efforts it's time to say goodbye.For day 4 ofdontneedadispener's Valentine's Day Week challenge!I chose hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 19
Collections: dontneedavalentine2021





	It's Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I may go back and write something for the first 3 days but I'm not sure. I really only wrote this one because I saw the prompt and it immediately got my mind working. I guess I'll see if inspiration strikes for the other prompts. 
> 
> Ngl I nearly cried while writing this. One of the saddest things to me is losing a loved one, and that includes pets. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know French nor German so if my translations are off, please let me know! I used Google translate so they're probably wrong, haha.

Sniper stops at the door to the infirmary. He had gotten a call from Medic that he needed to get there as quickly as possible. His gut clenches in fear, had something happened to Spy? He takes a deep breath before opening the door. Medic pokes his head out from behind a curtain and gestures for Sniper to come. He braces himself as he steps around the curtain. He blinks in confusion at the cat laying on the gurney, its breathing labored. Spy looks up at Sniper as he walks around, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Sniper rushes forward and takes the older man's face in his hands. "It's awright love. Tell me what's happening."

"It's Harry. He's dying. Mon dieu. Qu'est ce que je vais faire?"

"I'm right here love. I'm here for you." Spy nods. Sniper hugs him close and whispers to him, "I think it's time to say goodbye."  
Spy nods and turns to Medic, "It's time." Medic nods sharply and with a somber face prepares the injection. Sniper takes Spy's hand and kisses his knuckles.

"It's gonna be awright. You took good care of him " Spy reaches out with his free hand and shakily strokes Harry's fur. Medic returns with the syringe. Sniper takes a moment to look at him. His eyes are dark, his clothes are rumpled, and his hands are shaking ever so slightly. Sniper waves his other hand to get Medic's attention. He beckons him and Medic comes closer. Sniper reaches an arm over the doctor's back and pulls him close. "This is for the best love. You know what you're doing. He won't be in any more pain." Medic nods against his shoulder and sniffles. He had been keeping a strong face for Spy, but he too was distressed by the turn of events. Sniper hugs him tightly before releasing him. Medic turns to the gurney and gives the cat a few pats on the head before gently gripping his foreleg. He easily finds a vein and stabs the needle in. He looks at Spy before pressing the plunger. He takes out his stethoscope and presses it against the cat's abdomen. Medic listens for a few moments before setting it down and placing his head in his hands.

"He's gone. Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen." He speaks softly. Spy's breath hitches. Sniper squeezes his hand as tears start streaming down his face. Medic slowly gravitates to the two men. Spy gently picks up Harry's body and sits on the floor, stroking it. Sniper takes Medic's hand and guides him to the floor to sit with Spy. They huddle together and let themselves cry. Nothing can take away the pain of losing a beloved pet but being with their lovers helps ease the pain. Even if only slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon dieu. Qu'est ce que je vais faire? - My God. What am I going to do?
> 
> Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen. - I will miss you so much.


End file.
